


Rainy Days

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As Fuck, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ZoSan - Freeform, Zosan cuddling, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the life of Zosan.<br/>(and some really fluffy cuddling).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Zoro adjusted his position on the bed and sighed in relief.  
"Wake up! Come on, it's so beautiful outside!" said the voice of a very cheerful Sanji.  
Zoro groaned and covered his face with the blanket.  
"Zoro! Look, it's raining outside!" Sanji cried like a child.  
He didn't get a response.  
Smiling, he slowly walked towards Zoro and sat down. He then lifted the blanket and propped his chin in his palms.  
"Morning" he said and pecked Zoro's cheek.  
Zoro hummed.  
"Morning" Sanji said again as he pecked Zoro's scrunched up nose.  
The blonde happily started peppering Zoro's face with kisses followed by a  'good morning'. Zoro simply hummed.  
"Stop..it" Zoro said, chuckling as he turned the other side as his back faced the cook.  
Sanji pouted playfully and leaned downwards to placed a kiss on the swordsman's hip. He continued peppering kisses his way up Zoro's neck.  
Zoro chuckled again.  
"What's with you?" he mumbled, facing Sanji, who was mere centimetres away from his face.  
"What? Can't cuddle with my boyfriend now?" he said, proudly.  
"You moron" he muttered in his sleep deprived voice as he leaned in to finally capture the cook's lips in an Eskimo kiss.  
"Morning" he said, as Sanji smiled and wrapped his arms around Zoro, sighing.   
They stayed like that for a second before Sanji got up and was hovering over the moss head, whose arms were around Sanji's waist.  
"You know, now that I think of it.." the blonde said, "We actually haven't cuddled in a while" he completed.  
Zoro laughed, "Well, it must be so because the only thing you ever say is _'You know, now that I think of it, we actually haven't had sex in a while'_ even though we all know that's not true" he joked.  
Sanji simply let out a 'Hey!'  
He then leaned in to attach his lips to Zoro's.  
The marimo sighed into the kiss and made small circles on Sanji's hip with his thumb.  
Sanji got up once again and threw himself next to Zoro.  
"No, but really though" he said.  
Zoro hummed, wrapping his left arm around Sanji as his head rested on it.  
The blonde looked up at Zoro again.  
"Damn it, you're so attractive" he said, taking in the swordsman's features.  
"I'm what now?" he scoffed.  
"You're hot" Sanji said, like it was a universal fact.  
Zoro sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?" he muttered to himself.  
"I don't know.." the blonde said, adjusting his position to hover over Zoro once more, "Love me" he cutely said and leaned in again.  
Zoro slowly shut his eyes to gently pull on the cook's lips.  
"My boyfriend is a fucking chesseball" Zoro said.  
Sanji giggled, "Well, I am _your_ chesseball" he said, nipping at Zoro's cheek.  
"Oh god" Zoro said, laughing.  
Sanji continued kissing the swordsman for a while when he moved down.  
He started kissing his way down Zoro's collarbone, his chest, his stomach and then..  
"Okay, you've gone quite far" Zoro said, pulling Sanji up, who was pouting again.  
"See? This is what I meant" Zoro said as Sanji was resting his head on the marimo's chest.  
"Hm?"  
"I mean, even if we try cuddling, everything always comes down to sex" Zoro said.  
"That's not true, I'm capable of things that don't include sex" Sanji said, hearing Zoro's slow heartbeats.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"Like, you know, this" Sanji said, using his index finger to make an imaginary circle around them.  
"Yeah, I don't think so" Zoro joked.  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm incapable of cuddling?" Sanji asked, like his pride had just been hurt.  
_'You're so easy to read'_ Zoro thought, smiling.  
"Well, not really" the green haired man said, hesitantly.  
Sanji smirked, "Oh you're so on" he said.  
They both just lied down, wrapped up in each other's arms as every now and then Sanji would nuzzle his head in the crook of Zoro's neck and the swordsman would run his hands through the blonde's hair.  
"So, you're suggesting we just like, cuddle and talk today?" Zoro finally asked.  
Sanji looked up at him, smiling as he let out an 'mhm'.  
After about 6 hours of just cuddling, talking, kissing, and playing silly little games Zoro thought it would be good to watch a movie.  
"Can you believe we haven't done any physical activities other than cuddling or making out?" Sanji asked as he saw Zoro walk in the bedroom with a box of old DVDs.  
"Yeah, well, that was kind of the whole plan" Zoro said, pecking Sanji's lips softly as he settled down on the bed.  
Sanji hummed and pulled Zoro with a gentle tug to brush his lips against the swordsman's.  
"Pick a movie" Zoro said, keeping the box on the bed and pulling in Sanji to make him sit on his lap. So he did.  
"Hmm"  
Zoro playfully wrapped his arms around Sanji's stomach and nuzzled his nose in the cook's neck.  
Sanji giggled.  
"How about this?" The blonde asked, turning around to face Zoro.  
The green haired man didn't look at the CD Sanji was holding up,  
"Sounds good" he said.  
"Mhm?"  
Sanji simply chuckled and bit his lip, leaning in to plant another chaste kiss which Zoro happily returned.  
"Okay, let me play it" Sanji said as he tried freeing himself from Zoro who hummed.  
"Zoro? Let me go" Sanji said.  
"Nah" The swordsman replied as he tightened his grip around Sanji's waist.  
The cook sighed and looked back at Zoro.  
"Oh really?" Sanji said as he quickly turned around and pinned Zoro to the bed, who just let out a 'Woah' before the cook had his lips pressed against the swordsman's in no time.  
He let out a pleased groan before parting.  
"You may be a good swordsman and all, but remember who you're dating" Sanji said, smirking.  
Zoro laughed.  
Sanji finally got off the bed and walked towards the TV.  
Zoro tilted his head to appreciate that perfection of an ass and smirked.  
"There you..go" Sanji muttered and started walking backwards, to the bed.  
Zoro sneakily moved forward and pulled Sanji in by his waist.  
He landed on his lap again and grinned, "Aren't you eager?" he mumbled.  
"Hm"  
Zoro attached his lips to an empty spot on Sanji's neck and slowly started kissing it.  
They spent two more hours, just tangled in each other, hugging and kissing every now and then, barely watching the movie.  
It was about 9 PM already.  
The movie was over quite some time ago but they were too busy cuddling.  
Sanji straddled Zoro's hips and kissed him passionately on his lips.  
"Hey, I have a question" Sanji said sitting up on Zoro's lap, arms around his neck as he pecked his temple.  
"Hm?"  
"Who tops more?" The cook finally asked.  
"Well, I think we both know" Zoro said, chuckling.  
"Yeah" replied Sanji.  
_"Me"_ they both said at the same time.  
Sanji immediately pulled back with a confused smile.  
"You? No way!" He said.  
"Oh, like you do?" Zoro replied, quirking up his eyebrows and grinning.  
"No way, you don't top nearly as much as I do!" Sanji laughed.  
"Uh huh? Sure" Zoro said as they both broke eye contact and looked away.  
They stayed like that, arms crossed and pouting, Sanji on Zoro's lap and Zoro looking away.  
After a second they slowly looked back at each other and smiled.  
"Di-Did we just..have this conversation?" Zoro stuttered.  
They both cracked up.  
Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder and was laughing while Zoro chuckled.  
"Oh god" Sanji said, wiping a tear as he calmed down.  
He then wrapped his arms around the swordsman tightly, hugging him and Zoro was more than happy to return the gesture.  
"I love you so much" said the cook, sighing.  
"I love you, too, you dork" replied Zoro, kissing Sanji's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either. Also also, it was literally raining when I wrote this so lol.  
> Anywayyy, if you liked that, make sure to leave Kudos and comments.  
> Thanks, ILY <3


End file.
